A construction machine such as an excavator includes a work machine including a boom, an arm, and a bucket. For control of a construction machine, limited excavation control for moving a bucket on the basis of a target excavation landform that is a target shape of an excavation object is known as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.